Advances in network and computing technology have provided institutions, such as financial institutions, the ability to amass large amounts of data related to the transactions of clients. With specific reference to the financial industry, there are more than 10,000 financial institutions (including banks, credit unions, credit cards, stock brokerages, etc.), plus many thousands of other participants who need access to and use of data from the financial institutions. Due to the huge volume of participants, efficient structures and techniques are needed to access, share, and utilize data from institutions, including the financial institutions.
Typically databases storing these large amounts of data from institutions that provide users with accounts are connected through vast computing networks such that account data may be accessed by, shared with, and utilized by enterprising entities to provide new conveniences and advantages.
The disclosure relates generally to providing aggregation services over computer networks. The disclosure relates more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a system for improved use of aggregation services, whether in the financial industry or other industries that provide users with accounts, relative to account transactional data.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the computing systems and combinations of firmware, software and hardware, particularly pointed out in the appended claims.